Alles, was mein Herz begehrt
by Juwelia
Summary: Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte über Remus und Tonks.
1. Kapitel 1

KAPITEL 1

Tonks knallte ihre Haustür zu und zog sich im Rennen einen Pullover über den Kopf. Sie war zu spät! Schon wieder! Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst und rannte etwas schneller. Wenn sie diesen Bus verpassen würde, wäre es vermutlich aus. Fudge hatte ihr schon beim letzten Mal gedroht, sie rauszuwerfen und Tonks hatte keine Lust, sich davon zu überzeugen, ob er seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Sie war in ihrem Probejahr, sie hatte gerade erst die Prüfung zur Aurorin geschafft und schon stand ihr Job auf dem Spiel, nur weil sie nicht früh genug aus den Federn kam. Plötzlich knallte sie gegen etwas hartes und wollte sich gerade schon entschuldigen, als sie bemerkte, dass es nur ein Pfosten war. Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage musste sie grinsen. So doof konnte auch nur sie sein.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Tonks?", hörte sie eine mehr oder weniger (eher weniger) vertraute Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um. Ihre Nachbarin stand vor ihr, Mrs. Smalt, eine ältere Frau, die sie sowieso schon für leicht verwirrt hielt. Das hatte Tonks gerade noch gefehlt! Sie stand dümmlich kichernd vor einem Posten und starrte ihn an, als pob er Jesus persönlich wäre. Deswegen sagte sie nur:

"Ja, vielen Dank. Ich muss aber los, ich bin schon zu spät!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und kam nach weiterem Röcheln endlich am Bus an. Sie hatte ihn erwischt. Gerade so. Immernoch keuchend ließ sie sich auf einem Vierersitz nieder, seufzte und ließ ihren Rucksack zu Boden fallen. Jetzt fuhr sie schon seit Wochen mit diesem Bus. Einem Muggelbus, wohlgemerkt. Am liebsten wäre sie appariert, aber es war schon blöd, wenn man aus Versehen auf einem Yorkshire-Terrier landet und deswegen für ein paar Monate den Schein abgenommen bekommt. Ein Räuspern ließ sie aufblicken. Der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, lächelte sie seltsam auffordernd an. Da Tonks nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, lächelte sie ebenso auffordernd zurück. Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, fast amüsiert. Tonks Grinsen wurde ebenfalls breiter und sie zeigte alle ihre Zähne. Der Mann musste Lachen und Tonks lachte mit.

"Sie haben keine Ahnung, wieso ich Sie so angeschaut habe, oder?", wollte er, immernoch grinsend, wissen. Tonks entschloss sich zu einer ehrlichen Antwort.

"Nein, leider nicht."

"Also, zum einen haben sie einen großen Nutellafleck auf der Wange..." Tonks wischte sich entsetzt darüber. "...und dann haben sie ihre Tasche auf den Schwanz meines Hundes gestellt."

Fast wie zur Unterstützung seiner Worte kam von unten ein bösartiges Knurren und als Tonks hinsah, fragte sie sich, wie sie dieses Riesenvieh hatte übersehen können. Es war weitaus größer als die Hunde, die sie bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte.

"Oh Gott, das tut mir Leid! Entschuldige bitte, du Süßer.", sagte sie und lief blutrot an. Schnell nahm sie den Rucksack hoch und stellte ihn auf ihren Schoß.

"Darf ich ihm zur Entschuldigung einen Keks geben? Ich müsste noch irgendwo einen haben..."

"Hm, ich denke, er hat nichts dagegen.", schmunzelte der Mann und starrte dann wieder abwesend aus dem Fenster.

Tonks kramte nach ein paar Minuten endlich zwei Butterkekse aus und hielt sie dem Hund hin, der sie lüstern musterte. Tonks wollte gerade nach seinem Namen fragen, als sie bemerkte, dass der Bus gerade die Haltestelle hinter sich ließ, an der sie hätte aussteigen müssen.

"Ahhh je, ich bin gefeuert.", seufzte sie und stand auf. Sie lächelte ihrem Gegenüber nochmal zu und kämpfte sich dann zur Tür, um an der nächsten Haltestelle auszusteigen.

Als sie am Eingang des Zaubereiministeriums ankam, war sie bereits über eine halbe Stunde im Zeitrückstand. Im Laufschritt hastete sie zu ihrem Büro, in der Hoffnung, dass Fudge ihr Fehlen nicht bemerkt hatte, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Es schien fast so, als ob Fudge jeden Morgen extra vor ihrer Tür Wache halten würde, damit er es auch ja mitbekam, wenn sie eine Millisekunde zu spät kam.

"Na, mal wieder zu spät, Miss Tonks?", sagte Fudge mit gut hörbarem Tadel in der Stimme.

"Ja, im Bus war so ein Hund, dem ich Kekse geben musste, weil mein Rucksack auf seinem Schwanz gestanden hatte und er hatte gesagt, der Hund wollte einen Keks haben, aber dann hab ich die Haltestelle verpasst und da-", sprudelte Tonks hervor, doch sie stoppte, als sie den zweifelnden Blick des Ministers sah.

"Moment, sie fahren doch mit einem Muggelbus, oder?" Tonks nickte. "Und da hat ihnen ein Hund gesagt, dass er einen Keks haben will, weil sie ihm den Rucksack auf den Schwanz gestellt haben?"

"Nein, doch nicht der Hund, sondern sein Herrchen und der hat auch nicht gesagt, dass ich das machen soll, weil ich-"

"Ja, ist gut. Hören Sie, ich sehe nochmal darüber hinweg, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Sie müssen mich morgen Abend auf einen Empfang begleiten. Der bulgarische Premierminister kommt, wegen dem Turnier in Hogwarts, und meine Frau hat sich eine Erkältung eingefangen. Nur deswegen stehe ich schon die ganze Zeit hier herum."

Tonks war zwar irritiert, aber dann sagte sie:

"Oh, ähm, ja, klar, gerne."

"Gut, dann an die Arbeit, Miss Tonks."

Und damit ließ er eine ziemlich verwirrte, aber erleichterte Tonks zurück.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hey, danke für die Reviews! Das hat mich echt gefreut! Das Kapitel ist nicht wirklich lang, aber dafür wird das dritte um so länger. BIn mal gespannt, ob ich das huete noch fertig bekomm, aber ich bezweifele es.

KAPITEL 2

Remus schaute der Frau etwas irritiert hinterher, als sie aus dem Bus ausstieg und ihm nochmal zuwinkte.

"Seltsames Mädchen, hm?", wandte sich Remus an Sirius alias Schnuffel, der sich zwar wieder unter seinen Sitz gelegt hatte, ihn aber seltsam bedeutend anstarrte.

"Was hast du denn?" Remus streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und kraulte seine Ohren. Sirius fing prompt an zu Wedeln.

Ein paar Haltestellen später verließen auch die beiden den Bus und machten sich auf den Weg durch Londen. Als sie das Hauptquartier des Ordens und, nachdem Sirius sich zurückverwandelt hatte, die Küche betraten, wartete Molly schon auf sie.

"Hallo Molly."

"Hallo Remus, Sirius. Ihr müsst gleich rein in die Besprechung, die warten die ganze Zeit auf euch. Ihr könnt danach etwas essen.", sagte sie und zog Sirius den noch leeren Teller wieder aus der Hand. Er schaute sie enttäuscht an.

"Hör auf mit dem Hundeblick und jetzt weg mit euch, husch." Molly wedelte mit der Hand und Remus und Sirius fügten sich seufzend in ihr Schicksal. Nachdem sie das Besprechungszimmer betreten hatten und von Dumbledore und den anderen freundlich begrüßt wurden, setzten sie sich an das Ende der langen Tafel und lauschten den neusten Berichten, die Keira gerade vortrug.

"... und dadurch konnten wir erfahren, dass Lucius Malfoy an diesem Empfang teilnehmen wird. Wir vermuten, dass er dort neue Todesser anwerben möchte. Immerhin stellt Bulgarien eine große Versuchung da. Überlegt euch mal, was für eine Macht... Voldemort dann bekommen würde." Bei dem Namen hatte Keira kurz gezögert, aber dann sprach sie weiter.

"Also, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Auf diesem Empfang sind viele Auroren, da können wir ebenfalls neue anwerben. Und gleichzeitig kann unser Mann Malfoy überwachen. Immerhin hat Dumbledore eine Einladung bekommen, doch wenn er da auftaucht, wird Malfoy sich nicht wagen, etwas zu tun. Also muss ihn einer von uns vertreten. Ich würde das ja wirklich gerne machen, aber ich hab an dem Abend Spätschicht im St.Mungos. Daher wird jemand anders gehen. Freiwillige?"

Keira blickte fragend in die Runde. Es herrschte tiefes Schweigen und nicht wenige guckten schienbar hochinteressiert auf ihre Fingernägel.

"Mann, Leute, ihr sollte dort keinen umbringen, ihr sollt euch nur ein bisschen umschauen!", stöhnte Keira genervt und ließ dann ihren Blick schweifen. An Remus blieb er hängen.

"Du machst das, Remus." Remus stöhnte jetzt ebenfalls. Das war ja klar. Keira wählte immer ihn aus, wirklich immer.

"Ich hab' keinen Festumhang.", versuchte er sich herauszureden, aber Keira war erbarmungslos.

"Egal, ich kauf dir einen, auf Kosten des Ordens." Dumbledore räusperte sich und stand auf.

"Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Viel Spaß, Remus. Ich muss euch jetzt leider verlassen, deswegen ist die Sitzung beendet."

Alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und nachdem Dumbledore mit Snape und McGonagall herausgerauscht war, stellte sich munteres Geplauder ein. Keira nutzte die Chance, um sich neben Remus zu stellen.

"Na, können wir?"

"Was?", fragte Remus töricht.

"Naja, es ist noch sehr früh, der Empfang ist morgen Abend und du brauchst eine Art Anzug. Wir sollten einkaufen gehen." Mit diesen Worten hakte Keira sich bei ihrem Ordensgenossen ein und zog ihn in Richtung Halle. Remus seufzte. Er ahnte, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde.


End file.
